


Skintight

by imaginary_witness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, eruri - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Erwin Smith is having a hard time focusing on anything but Levi's ass as they model Darius Zackly's latest fashion line. (Alt universe, inspired by official art)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings: NC17, 18A  
> Warnings: slight bondage/heavy smut  
> Genre: Alt. Universe, Humour, Romance, (possibly PWP)  
> Originally Published: March 2, 2017 (Fanfiction.net)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes: Story prompt: "This fandom needs a fic of Erwin ripping the leggings off of Levi at the end of the parade and end the evening with a sexy time, right? just imagine Erwin losing his composed demeanor because fucking Levi keeps teasing him after catching Erwin staring (hungrily, I must say.) at his ass backstage hahaha because the fucker just keeps bending over or casually fixing his crotch" – So here you go my friend! Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated.

CHAPTER 1:

It was a warm day for February. Temperatures were in the low fifty-degrees Fahrenheit. This meant the evening would have above seasonal temperatures, which meant that the Sina sponsored fashion show of the latest and greatest fashion icons had managed to break their tradition of occurring during a downpour of cold rain and harsh winds. The fashion show was one of the biggest in the industry, showcasing the new trends for the upcoming Spring, and previewing the latest collections of Darius Zackly, the most well-known fashion guru of the time. Zackly usually hosted his own fashion show, but it was tradition for him to flaunt his latest designs at the Sina show, since that was where he had skyrocketed to fame. In keeping up with the tradition, Zackly's team picked three junior models to work alongside the best in the industry to showcase new talent, as well as new design.

Levi had been thrilled when he discovered he had been called back. He had been a junior himself at this very show, and it meant a great deal to him that he had been called back to not only model Zackly's work, but also mentor the juniors on their first appearance. He was also just excited to be doing runway modeling again. It had been several months since he had a runway contract, partly due to a bad schedule mishap. His agent had booked him several photoshoots, but two cancelled and breached the agreements in his contract, and another three had tried to reschedule around him, choosing conflicting days and times. He hadn't been thrilled when he was set to be in L.A. for the morning, and then flown to Florida for the evening. Still, he wasn't totally upset with the industry, he loved his job. But all the conflicts had given him more off-time than he had wanted. If anything, Levi was just glad to be working again.

As well, Levi had another reason to look forwards to this particular job. Not only was he hired for a renown fashion icon, promoted to overseeing the junior models, and actually returning to being on the runway, but his part-time colleague, part-time boyfriend was also contracted to work tonight.

It had been a while since Levi had last seen Erwin actually. They had last seen each other was in November, when they were in Paris for a photoshoot for a lavish French celebrity-based magazine. Erwin had headed back to America immediately after the shoot, but he himself had picked up a contract for a Japanese photoshoot, since they wanted more male models that were closer to his height. He took a direct flight there to make it in time. After that, he had his annual runway appearance in Sweden, making a guest appearance amongst the other men to showcase the latest male lingerie. Then it was the holiday season and both Levi and Erwin were expected to arrive at various charity fundraisers, galas, and parties until Christmas eve. He himself had nothing to do for Christmas, but Erwin had to fly back home to see his disabled father. Erwin had called to wish him a Merry Christmas, which Levi had kept short since he still was hiding the fact that the date also coincided with his birthday from Erwin; he was sure if the blonde knew he would have made the effort to see Levi, which he found unfair since he knew his father probably saw him less than he did and they weren't yet an official couple so meeting his father would be awkward. Still, it was an uneventful week until New Years, where they both ended up in parties on the opposite sides of the country from each other. Levi had been invited to a party in L.A, whereas Erwin had been invited to help host the New York Rockefeller Center annual bash. January greeted them with the same icy weather that December had, and he ended up spending more days visiting his agent and sorting out the scheduling mess than he had actually seeing any of his friends in the industry. In the end he had gone almost two months without spending any time with Erwin, and he was sure it was longer since the last time they had slept together.

He was sure Erwin was as excited as he was to see each other again. Levi gazed around again, even stretching up on his tiptoes in the low-rise blue slip-ons, as he attempted to catch a glance of him in the greenroom, but there was no sign of his favorite blonde model. He frowned, then shook his hair out of his eyes. It was unlike Erwin to be late.

"Levi! Hair. Now!" Hanji called from the doorway.

She came over and took him by the arm to her dressing room, rather than leading him all the way back to his private dressing room to touch up his appearance. She seated him in one of the available chairs and draped a styling cape around his neck, before she turned her attention to her equipment, pausing to look for the right brush.

"What are you doing waiting around? We need to make sure you're done in time!" She scolded.

"I was looking for Erwin. You haven't seen him, have you?" He replied, scowling as she began to brush his hair with a wide-tooth comb.

"Nooo!" She dragged out the word, then rolled her eyes behind her glasses. "He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Miche called him, apparently his flight was delayed."

"Ahh." Levi stated.

So that was the hold up. And of course it wasn't Erwin's fault. Levi felt just a little put out; he was hoping that there was some character flaw to the impeccable Erwin Smith. Perhaps it was just because he was one of the best models in the business and Levi was just trying to rush his way through the career-ladder and match Erwin's reputation. Or perhaps he was just bothered by how perfect Erwin was in general; even on the few rare dates they had gone on, it was hard to find a flaw with Erwin.

He forced himself to watch Hanji work his short, cropped black hair in the mirror to take his mind off Erwin. His reflection hadn't changed much since he first began to model several years ago. He still did his own makeup. But on the contracts with the wealthier and more reputable designers, he was expected to follow their instructions for his appearance. Today his eyes were to be rimmed in black, with bold winged eyeliner, and his hair, which was done more often than not by Hanji, was to be left untied and naturally parted just slightly off-center so that it would pay to his eyes.

The lights in the dressing room were bright. It was exceptionally warm in here; he was glad to have left the souvenir jacket for his outfit on the table near the door. He did enjoy the shoes for his outfit, and he absolutely adored the white extended t-shirt. However, he wasn't so keen on the leggings: they were too thin and made of a very taunt fabric that grabbed at his balls in a manner most discomforting. He wanted to believe it was because his legs had been sprayed prior to wearing the leggings, to keep them as skintight as possible on him, but he was sure it was the fabric they were made of that caused them to be so hard to wear. They were made of a material that primarily focused on being metallic, but it made him afraid they would tear in the most undignified of places while he was on the runway. He learnt from an early point in his career that discomforting pieces of clothing, like the leggings, were bound to come around every so often, but he made it a point after every job to let their designer know just how painful it was to model them. He figured it was better that the designer got feedback from him before getting the same feedback from dissatisfied customers that would drop their ratings.

Voices in the hallway filled the air as the juniors were being ushered to the large central dressing room for the less-famous models to meet with their outfits for the runway. They were to make a cameo with himself and Erwin, showing off just the preview of the grand Darius Zackly's new vegan Spring collection. There was several other models, all already walking the runway outside, showcasing the new year's collections, designed by Nile Dok and Dot Pixis to the flash of many cameras and the moans of many viewers.

It's what Levi loved about the modeling business, how much attention he had when he was the one walking down that runway. If anything, he absolutely loved being the center of attention. His uncle Kenny worked as a modeling agent, and had gotten him a job as a model when he turned sixteen because he was sick of seeing Levi posing for strangers with cameras. It had been all cameras, makeup, and VIP parties since then. For the first few years, he was closely watched by Kenny, who had represented him, but after he had gained enough recognition to go international, Levi had hired himself a representative from the same agency that Erwin was signed with, and Levi had finally met one of greatest influences under similar circumstances to how he was meeting the juniors today. After that, over the next few years, Levi and Erwin had become quite close, often trying to take contracts together. Recently, they began to make the effort to see each other out of their work schedules, which gave Levi butterflies every time he thought about it: they were mutually progressing towards something...more.

He was supposed to be meeting the juniors with Erwin in half an hour, after they had been all sprayed down and painted up, but he was beginning to think he was going to have to prepare himself for a solo introduction.

All at once there was a commotion in the hallway outside and many voices all began speaking up at once. A tall figure walked by the room, followed by Miche's tall and broad body, who was carrying with him a vibrant blue outfit in a clear garment bag.

"That must be Erwin!" Hanji grinned, "Looks like he's finally arrived!"

Levi nodded. A warmth spread through his chest and his throat constricted with sudden emotions: he was excited to be able to see him again, and relieved that he wouldn't have to be making the introductions to the juniors alone.

He stayed silent as Hanji sprayed his head down with hairspray, locking in her perfect sleek parting job. She clapped her hands together in front of her chest, coming to stand in front of him and inspect his face.

"You got your eyes all done up." She commented, "Who got to do that to you?"

"I did it myself." Levi smirked.

"But no lips?" She asked.

"I couldn't be bothered. I didn't want anything on the mouth of my water bottle."

"Well, I'll finish you up then." She stated, before turning her attention to the vanity table behind her. The surface was a mess of hair and makeup products, several towels, and some papers that had instructions she was given for each of the models. She ran a finger down Levi's list, pausing at the words 'Lips: nude/glossy.'

Levi shifted in the chair, trying to shake a lock of his hair out from where it was threatening to poke him in the eye. The leggings protested by grabbing at his groin in a way that made him physically cringe.

"Oh fuck!" He gasped, then began moving to pry the fabric out from between his thighs.

"What is it?" Hanji asked, pulling away. She had just began to lean in with a moisturizer for his lips when he shifted.

"These...damned...leggings." he explained. "They're biting my balls."

Hanji bit her lower lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh. "Yeah, I would image so. They're already so fitted and they insisted on spraying you still."

"No, I don't think it's the spray. I think it's the material." he mumbled.

"Balls better?" Hanji asked, nodding in response to his words.

"Yeah. Much. Go on."

He sat back and closed his eyes, parting his lips when she instructed him to. First came the moisturizer, and then the primer. After she lined his lips with a nude pencil, before brushing on a layer of lipstick that was just a shade lighter than his natural lips. After a brief wait, she gently added a second coat of lipstick to his lips, before glossing them with his favorite clear, grape-flavored lip gloss.

"There, all done." She announced.

She untied the styling cape from around his shoulders and helped him to his feet; which was difficult since his feet didn't touch the ground even when he tried to step down on his own. He cringed immediately after returning to his own feet, the leggings proceeding to attempt to gather in his butt-crack.

"For god's sake." He cursed, adjusting himself.

Hanji leaned back against the vanity and looked Levi up and down. One arm crossed her body and the other was raised so she could hold her chin in her hand.

"It looks much better on you than on that coat hanger I saw it on earlier." She complimented, "But isn't a piece missing?"

"Yeah." Levi grimaced, "The jacket." He headed over to the table beside the door of the dressing room to retrieve it.

Hanji followed him. She took the jacket from him and held it out facing Levi, so he could slip his arms into it and shrug it on. He turned to face her, taking note of how snug the elastic-based cuffs were on his wrists and how the jacket also hung slightly past his hips, stopping just premature of where the extended t-shirt did.

"That's better." Hanji complimented, "You look ready for a nice club."

"I like it a lot. Just...not these leggings." He replied. His hand had slipped down his backside as he attempted to readjust the leggings again. "Can you believe they have me in no underwear for this?"

"Huh?! Not even a g-string?" Hanji asked, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Nope. Not a thing. That's how tight these leggings are." he cringed. "They didn't want to risk any shape showing, besides the possibility of my own. And to make things worse," he grimaced as he shifted so that he was fixing the other side of the leggings. "The material keeps wanting to go up my ass."

"When they aren't assaulting your balls."

"Exactly."

He sighed and removed his hands from his pants at a cautious speed. The pair fell into a moment of silence, before two figures came bustling into the dressing room.

"Please be fast Hanji." Miche was explaining. "I can try to do his hair if you want."

"That would help, just brush it for me."

"We need to get him presentable in ten minutes. The juniors are on their way here now for hair and makeup."

Erwin attempted to turn and glance at Levi as he was rushed by, his confident smile slipping off his face as he took in Levi's outfit. He seemed surprised by how tight his pants were, having grown used to seeing Levi in something baggy, straight-cut, or flared before the holidays.

He was guided to the chair Levi had just vacated and a new styling cape was draped around his shoulders, cutting off Levi's view of his outfit. From what he had briefly seen, it was a suit the shade of an elegant blue.

He caught a glance at his reflection in one of the large picture mirrors as he left the room, noticing the blue pattern on the chest of his jacket. He touched the embroidered threads, grazing over them with his fingertips: they were the same shade of blue as Erwin's suit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: NC17, 18A  
> Warnings: slight bondage/heavy smut
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.

Chapter 2:

The hallway outside the dressing room was empty when Levi left Hanji's dressing room, but he knew that in several minutes it would be crowded with models and agents and stylists all trying to make sure everything was going according to plan. He stood puzzled for a moment, unsure of where would be best to avoid the inevitable crowd. He had already drank a bottle of water, and eating was out of the question this close to showtime, so he didn't want to go near the greenroom. He didn't want to be distracted by his phone or his Gameboy, so he wouldn't go back to his private dressing room either. He sighed heavily and leaned on the wall. He knew why he wasn't leaving the hallway; he wanted to be with Erwin.

The silence of the hallway was suddenly broken by two juvenile voices, one of a boy and one of a girl.

"Right or left?" The boy asked, his voice high-pitched and fearful.

"They said two rights and a left." The girl replied.

"We took three turns already." The boy protested.

A trio of teenagers came around the corner, heading towards Levi. Two were boys, and one was a girl, each appearing to be around fifteen years old. Levi took in their outfits: the brunette boy was wearing black pants with a white button up with detailed cuffs and a collar. His blonde friend was wearing flared black pants with a stylish pink button up. And the girl was wearing a yellow skirt that ended just below the knees, paired with a black, off-the-shoulders, baby-doll top. None of them appeared to be related.

He pushed himself off the wall and came to intercept their path. "You're the juniors?" He asked, pitying them immediately. Perhaps it was because he was better looking than them, or perhaps he was simply more demanding, but he had been escorted to the dressing room when he did his first national show. He found it odd, and rather pathetic, that they didn't have someone showing them the way around the confusing maze of backstage. Models that did national shows annually were known for getting lost backstage.

The trio stared at him in surprise, before the blonde nodded. "Yeah, we're the new recruits. I'm Armin Arlert. These are my friends Eren and Mikasa."

Levi nodded, "A pleasure." He breathed. "I'm-"

"Levi." Eren breathed heavily, "I'm...I..."

"He's a huge fan of yours." Mikasa rolled her eyes. Levi disliked her immediately.

"How sweet." He stated, his voice empty of emotion.

Eren's eyes grew wide. "You are as small as the tabloids said!" He exclaimed, "You look amazing in those leggings!"

Levi looked down at himself, as if seeing his legs for the first time, and shrugged. "Thanks." He smirked. "Makeups just the next door down, but they're still working on Smith."

"Can we just wait with you then?" Eren asked, seeming to forget his friends' existences altogether and instead spoke of himself in the plural.

Levi smirked. Eren amused him. "Sure." He hoped he wouldn't come to regret this decision.

Eren beamed at him, and Levi couldn't help but smirk. It boosted his confidence that he had such an interested fan, especially since Eren was one of the few fans that would follow him into the business. It reminded him of how he idolized Erwin once upon a time.

He began to stretch his arms, crossing them parallel to each other in front of his chest as he listened to Eren telling him about his audition to sign to Kenny's agency. It amused him when Eren began to subconsciously copy him.

Armin watched them with growing interest, hanging onto every word Eren said. After some time he also began to copy their stretches, following the way Levi held his ankle behind his back and balancing on one knee.

"Why are you stretching?" Mikasa finally asked in a lull between their conversation.

"It loosens you up." Eren replied, sounding like he had crammed the answer from a previous model interview in a magazine or something similar. "Lots of models do it before the runway. Besides, it's a good way to prepare controlling your body before going out there."

"It's also good for your general health and enhances your image on the runway." Levi added.

Eren grinned at Levi. "What's Smith like?" He asked.

"Scary." Levi replied. The leggings had pulled tight during his stretches and he began to readjust them on his hips. "Intimidating when you first meet him. But he's not a bad man. None of that drama-king attitude some male models have." He shrugged.

Mikasa rolled her eyes again. Levi began to wonder if it was something she just did every so often.

"Your shoe...is untied." Armin murmured.

Levi quickly scanned their feet to make sure Armin really was addressing him. Eren wore sandals with socks and Mikasa had blue pumps. Armin's shoes, though he was sure he wouldn't be daft enough to draw attention to his own feet, were white high-top, formal looking sneakers. He sighed and looked at his blue slip-ons, the white lace having come undone on his left foot. It must've happened when he got down from the damned makeup chair...it was a miracle he didn't trip on it yet.

"Thanks." He mumbled. He was grateful for the blonde boy's warning, but he was unsure of how to bend down to tie it in these leggings.

"Let me!" Eren began, moving to kneel before Levi.

"No, it's fine!" He quickly shooed Eren away, "Let me keep some of my dignity." He mumbled.

He looked around for a table or chair, and after finding none, he improvised and placed his foot on the wall instead. Then he bent over his leg so he could grasp the two ends of the shoelace and begin tying them into a bow.

At this exact moment, Erwin stepped out of the dressing room, finally free from Hanji's bottle of hairspray. He looked up and down the hall, searching for Levi, when he noticed the group of juniors not far off. From what he could tell, there was two boys, a girl, and...

His eyes widened and his smile fell from his face. The shortest of the juniors was tying their shoe on the wall, but it wasn't his action that distracted Erwin. It was his butt. Round, full, and boldly flaunting itself, the junior's butt tempted Erwin to give it a hard smack, and he felt the center of his palm tingle with heat as he tried several times to swallow. But his mouth had gone dry just staring at it.

The junior moved, straightened up and then turned to face Erwin. And he realized it wasn't a junior at all; it was Levi.

He exhaled heavily, then came to stand in front of Levi, obviously eyeing him up and down.

"He-he-hi-hey-hey, Levi." He stammered, before exhaling and touching his own temple, trying to calm down his raging desires to bend Levi over and slam his cock into his ass.

"Erwin." Levi greeted him. He sounded pleased to see him but his cheeks tainted a soft pink as he realized Erwin had been checking out his ass.

All thoughts jumped out of his mind as the leggings pulled at his balls as he shifted his weight and he groaned inwardly at the contact.

"These fucking leggings." He complained, reaching down past the waistband to push the tights away from his balls. "Fuck." He groaned.

Armin and Eren exchanged a glance of pubescent arousal, which Erwin quickly picked up on. He suddenly felt very possessive of Levi, wanting to claim him in some way in front of the junior boys. It didn't help that Levi's hand was beside his cock, cupping his balls as he adjusted his tights again.

Erwin swallowed with some difficulty, then turned his attention to the juniors.

"You should head in for your faces now." He commanded, "Hanji and Mike will take care of you. Don't worry about it."

The trio nodded, and Erwin breathed a sigh of relief when the girl reached out and took both boys by the wrists and practically dragged them away from Levi.

Levi smirked, checking our Erwin as he was distracted. The blue of his suit pants and blazer was the same shade of blue as his own slip-ons, but the material of his suit was much nicer. Erwin wasn't wearing a vest on top of his white button up, but he wore a bright red tie and brown leather dress shoes.

Erwin licked his lips and turned his attention to Levi, surprised to find Levi sizing him up.

"It's good to finally see you again, Levi." Erwin began, his tone of business casual laced with carnal desires as the sexual tension buzzed in the air between them.

"Likewise, Erwin." Levi bit his lower lip.

Erwin opened his mouth to reply, his hand reaching out to caress Levi's cheek, when a man shouted at him from the end of the hallway.

"Smith! You forgot the socks for your outfit! Come on! You guys are on soon!"

Erwin's hand dropped before he had a chance to touch Levi, and he gave Levi a resigned smirk. "Later then." He promised, before making a point to check out Levi's leggings. There was a dark hunger in his eyes and a prominent bulge in his pants.

Levi smirked, amused. "Alright."

Erwin turned and headed down the hallway, following Nanaba to the large room that held all their outfits. He was handed two mismatched pink socks: one with polka dots and the other with vertical stripes.

Levi headed back to the greenroom. He was thirsty and in search for a drink. He cracked a bottle of Fiji water and poured himself half the bottle into a Styrofoam cup. The runway music was loud here, and he could hear the reactions of all the audience members. Several models began rushing back through the greenroom, already unzipping their outfits and hurrying to change into just one more. Levi handed the bottle of Fiji water to one of the girls he recognized, an old friend that had never been chosen to go international, Petra Ral. She mostly was hired to do makeup advertisements, but she began to take less work in order to plan her upcoming wedding to screenwriter Oluo Bozado.

"Whew! Thank you, Levi!" She whispered excitedly, "Those lights are really hot!"

Levi nodded and sipped at his water, watching all the girls and two men pass by. He didn't move much, since he had his cock in just the right place and didn't want to risk giving himself another wedgie with these damned pants.

A third of the models that had returned backstage headed back to walk out again. They were wearing the new vegan line from Dok, but nothing was similar to the material of his leggings. His outfit was vegan as well, which at first he was thrilled about, but now he wasn't so sure if it was something he would be willing to explicitly endorse: it was very uncomfortable.

Erwin entered the greenroom, coming to crack open a bottle of water and taking a long gulp. He hadn't the chance to approach Levi, as the juniors were ushered into the room by Miche, who handed off his role of leader to one of the stagehands, Gunther.

"Alright. Very soon now. We'll have Levi go first, followed by the girl, you," he pointed at Eren, then the new blonde, and then Erwin. Don't forget: back straight, legs long, hips sway."

They all nodded in response and Levi cursed under his breath. He was out first, so he was out the longest. He tugged the extended t-shirt further down his thighs, and hope that his leggings would behave just this once.

Erwin licked his lower lip. Levi walking out first meant he got to watch his strut up and down the catwalk, his hips swaying and his ass trapped in those skin-tight leggings. His groin already felt like it was on fire. He struggled to maintain what little control he had of himself so he wouldn't teasingly touch Levi on the runway, in view of all those cameras. 'Cameras...mmh,' his mind started to runaway on him, how he wanted to photograph Levi in those leggings. How he wanted to photograph taking Levi out of those leggings.

"Erwin!" Gunther hissed, breaking him out of his daydreams.

He was started to find Levi, Gunther, and the juniors all staring at him in surprise. He gave his head a slight shake and smiled politely, realizing he had let out a soft moan. "Yes?"

"We go in 5. 4. 3."

Levi inhaled, then bounced on the front of his feet several times. He shook out his hands, then assumed proper runway stance. Chest out. Head up. Chin up. Shoulders back. Hips shoulder-width apart and slightly pressed forwards. Arms long and strong and by his sides.

"2. 1."

Levi exhaled heavily, then set his face in the appropriate expression. Models had to be good at acting, good at conveying their emotions. They had to attract, and be attractive. And it had to be believable. He dropped his eyelids so he could see the faint speckling of his full black eyelashes fringe his vision. Then pressed his thin lips together in a seductive pout.

"Levi."

He began his strut, walking out of the greenroom, down the narrow hallway that led onto the runway, and into the blinding white lights that shone down on the catwalk. He swayed his hips, placing one foot in front of the other, making sure to dominantly display his twink attitude. He was sure his cock was obvious in these leggings, and the lights were as hot as Petra had said they were, but he maintained his expression. He focused on presenting his best 'come get it' face and blocked out the noise of the audience and the narration on his outfit. 'Made with one hundred percent vegan material...environmentally friendly practices...latest seamless clothing design...blah blah blah.' Everybody in the room wanted to fuck him, it was obvious. And it made him proud, so when he reached the end of the catwalk he placed his hands on his hips and flaunted the crown of his leggings to everyone in the room, shifting his weight from one hip to the other.

He hoped the extended t-shirt covered his ass as he headed back up the runway. His little display at the end of the catwalk had caused his leggings to shift and stretch across his ass, and he feared the material would try to conform to the most undignified of shapes.

It amused him that the junior girl - Mikasa was her name? - would have to follow up his run. He was sure she wouldn't be able to light the room up as well as he had. Perhaps that was why they paired him with Erwin to work most of the time? The men in the room were thrilled to see him work – whether they were straight or not – just as the ladies were with Erwin.

Once back in the greenroom, he had approximately four minutes to adjust and recompose himself before they would have to go out again and present themselves for the group pictures. He stretched his arms, shook out his limbs, and took a sip of water. The lights were hot. His mouth felt dry from all his acting under the stage lights.

His leggings cupped his balls and he winced. Without a sense of shame, he stuck his hands down his pants and cupped his balls in his hand, before readjusting the leggings for the millionth time.

Erwin was waiting in the narrow hallway, just before the catwalk. He had watched Levi strut, then flaunt himself, then strut back. He sipped as his water as he watched Levi readjusting the leggings again backstage, biting his lower lip and feeling his heart rate accelerate. Never had he wanted to fuck him as badly as he did now.

Levi sighed, fixed his hair, then sipped his water. He thought to leave the cup on the table, but thought it was better that he just throw it away. He aimed for the garbage and attempted to make an underhand pass, but it fell short and hit the edge of the can and fell to the floor.

Erwin watched with interest as the cup hit the floor. His eyes widening in alarm as he immediately thought of Levi bending over again.

Levi growled under his breath. He hated messes, and he hated being associated with the stereotypical dramatic models that were only good to look at. He approached the garbage and bent over at the hips, his legs kept straight, to pick up the cup. His shirt and jacket rose and left his full ass exposed, covered only in the thin, metallic material of the leggings, which had been pulled taunt against his cheeks.

Erwin felt his cock stir, a drop of precum actually ran down it. He growled, his breathing heavy, and he considered dumping the contents of his water bottle onto his head to distract him from his desires. Levi had stood up as he processed this, and began to approach the hallway again. Gunther placed a hand on his shoulder, directing Erwin forwards. It was his turn on the catwalk now, and shortly after he would have to follow Levi and the juniors out for the group picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: NC17, 18A  
> Warnings: slight bondage/heavy smut
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.

Chapter 3:

Erwin had been running catwalks since he was sixteen years old. It was a chance event that a photograph of him at the beach was selecting by a contest to model swimsuits for adolescent young men. But after his first job, his name had exploded in the model industry. Several well-established companies wanted to hire him for photo shoots. He was one of those rare talents - like Levi - that hadn't been trained to model since childhood. They were just exceptionally photogenic. And in his case, blessed with a tall, solid body, and crystal clear blue eyes. Levi – on the other hand – was his perfect counterpart: short, slender, and darker-featured; Levi was the perfect twink in Erwin's opinion.

He forced himself not to think of Levi as he strutted down the catwalk. He could faintly hear the swoons of women, and even some men, in the room. It never bothered him to be so marveled at, he had grown used to having people throw themselves at him, but he didn't want to have to give them more than his usual show. The last thing he needed right now was a noticeable erection. Besides, he knew in large enough doses the adoration he received from others made Levi shy away from him.

But try as he might, he couldn't get Levi off his mind. He couldn't tell if it was because of the stupidly-tight leggings he was wearing or if it was because of their prolonged time apart, but something about Levi continued to invade his mind and caused the corners of his mouth to pull down in a sharp frown. He placed one hand in his pocket and shifted his weight from foot to foot as he posed at the end of the catwalk. Deep down he knew it wasn't the leggings that had sparked this reaction. It was Levi himself. He had simply grown attached to him, and had become ridiculously possessive of him since seeing him face-to-face again. He had come to realize he had grown feelings for him over the holidays, and had tried to tell him when he called Levi to wish him a Merry Christmas, but simply couldn't. True, they slept together on occasion, but neither of them had called it an official relationship. They had even been extra careful to keep it hidden from the tabloids, in case they agreed that the spark was out and it was time to move on. He couldn't simply just tell Levi he had grown to fall in love with him over the phone, as easily as if he were calling to wish him a Merry Christmas – which he was.

Erwin forced himself to keep the scowl off his face at that thought. He was heading back up the runway now, and it seemed to be the longest runway in his life. He knew it was only because of the directions his thoughts were going in again, back to thinking about the ring in the slender brown box he had customized over the holidays from Cartier's.

He gave his head a shake after he had arrived back in the narrow hallway backstage, safely away from the cameras and journalists. His face lit up the moment he saw Levi, who stood in the second hallway, opposite him. He gave Erwin a crooked smile – Erwin's favorite smile – then began to head out onto the runway. When he had reached the halfway point of the runway, Gunther ushered Mikasa passed Erwin, so that she would continue down the runway, following Levi at a similar pace.

Levi stopped at the foot of the catwalk, but this time he didn't turn. Instead, he stepped to the side, staying to the left of the runway, the right in the camera's perspective. He lifted one hand to touch at his face, eyes hooded, lips pouting. His other hand came to rest on his hip, and he swayed his hips every so often so that he wasn't in one position like a mannequin.

Erwin could barely think. He felt his throat tighten and his chest heat up as he watched Levi walk down the catwalk, taking advantage of his taller height to see over Mikasa's head. Then he stood swaying, as if flaunting his ass to Erwin, the back of his t-shirt caught on the crown his round cheeks.

Eren had began to walk out, Mikasa nervously joining Levi at the foot of the catwalk. Armin began to walk as Eren took center stage, and still all Erwin could focus on was the way Levi ran his fingers through his hair and swayed his hips as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He could almost hear him sighing, he could just imagine the face he was making: seductive eyes and lips all plump, just begging to wrap around his cock.

Erwin had to shake his head again, barely noticing that Armin had reached the halfway point on the catwalk. Gunther waving across the hallway at him caught his attention, and he took larger strides to make up for his tardiness. He came to take the side of the catwalk opposite Levi, with the three juniors between them. He lowered his chin, placing a hand in his pants pocket this time, and tilted his body so his shoulders appeared broader from a straight-forward angle.

Camera flashes blinded them and loud voices drowned out everything but the heavy bass being pumped through the loudspeakers. The lights were hot, making their hairspray feel sticky, but they managed to stay there for the full duration of their time. Before turning to leave, they held hands and took a group bow, before Levi turned on the spot, flaunting himself and his butt once more, before beginning to strut back up the runway.

Erwin bit his lower lip, then quickly resumed his face. They weren't waiting this time, so he had a good view of Levi's ass as they all began to strut up the runway after each other. He wanted to speak to Levi immediately, but he knew it would be next to impossible. They all wanted to get out of these ridiculous outfits and wash the spray from their hair first. He decided it would be safest to catch him before he left though, just to make sure Levi didn't have another immediate flight.

"Levi." he greeted him, finding him opening another bottle of water on the table in the greenroom.

"Mr. Smith." Levi replied.

"Come now, call me Erwin. You're not a junior anymore, Levi." He tilted his head and gave Levi a smirk.

Levi took a swig from the bottle of water before handing it to Erwin. "Oh, but I like calling you Mr. Smith." He winked.

The action went straight to Erwin's groin. He suppressed a growl, feeling his cock stir at Levi's words. If he was flirting with him, there was a high probability that they could find a hotel room together somewhere.

"Oh? Well, would you be free tonight to spend some time with Mr. Smith?" He asked playfully, his voice dropped in pitch to a bedroom level of seduction.

Levi smirked, his eyes growing darker in colour as lust tinted his gaze. "Of course." he purred.

He had no time to say more, as Zackly was approaching them to celebrate. He handed them each a glass of champagne, then the three of them cheers.

"Thank you for making my clothing so handsome."

"Thank you for letting us." Erwin responded politely.

"It's an honour." Levi agreed. "But I must say, these leggings keep riding me. You might want to reconsider the cut or the fabric or something."

Erwin's eyes widened in surprise at Levi's bold statement and he choked back a laugh.

Zackly's eyes widened as well, then he chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you informed me. I shall look over the pattern and see if there can be any revisions made. Perhaps it is the fabric, I'm trying these new vegan materials."

"They're wonderfully comfortable." Levi insisted, "It's just...I'm sure these were patterned for a female's crotch?"

Zackly laughed and winked at Erwin. "Well, you made them look just fabulous out there, Levi. I'm sure you won't regret wearing them. Perhaps they'll become your new favorite piece?"

Levi smirked. He resisted the urge to say 'fat chance,' but since Zackly was a little on the rounder side, he held back his words. He needed to keep his job after all.

Zackly clapped the both on the shoulder once more, then left to find the juniors to congratulate.

"Shall we head to the dressing rooms then?" Erwin asked, sounding pathetically eager even to himself.

"Sure." Levi responded. He finished his champagne, then left the glass on the table behind him. "I can't wait to get out of these clothes."

He began to walk ahead of Erwin, his hand coming to his backside to pull the leggings out from where they were beginning to assault his ass again.

Erwin blushed, beginning to feel as if his cock was being attracted to Levi's ass like a magnet. The hallway to their private dressing rooms were beginning to feel very far away. They continued down the maze of hallways, turning this way and that, passing Hanji's dressing room for their makeup and heading towards their small change rooms, where their evening clothes were for the after-party. After the after-party, Erwin intended to drive them to the nearest five star hotel and spend the next few hours filling Levi's round ass with his cock.

One of the backstage hands turned down the hallway, heading towards Levi and Erwin. His arms were full, and he appeared to juggle several folders, a cup of coffee, a flowing material, a bottle of hairspray, and a headpiece of some kind. Levi recognized his calm expression, even barely being able to hold to anything in his hands, as one of the men he had several years of experience working alongside: Eld Jinn.

"How goes it Eld?" He asked, watching the man nearly drop his coffee as they began approaching each other, nearing the door to Levi's private dressing room.

"It could go smoother Levi." Eld responded. He huffed, then tried to catch a file that slipped out beneath his elbow without spilling the coffee. At the same time, the fabric slipped from his fingers, floating to the ground and pulling the can of hairspray out from on top of it. The can fell on its side, before it began rolling towards Levi.

"Oh shit, could you grab that for me, Levi? Thanks!"

"No problem." Levi replied.

Before Erwin was aware of what was happening, Levi bent over in front of him to pick up the can of hairspray. This time, he crouched down as he bent over, so that the leggings pulled tight across his cheeks and the waist of his leggings parting away from his body just the slightly as his ass stretched the fabric away from his hips. Erwin could through the white material of Levi's t-shirt, noting the shadows that played on the contours of his body: the dip in his lower back, the start of his ass-crack. He licked his lips and forced himself to put his hands in his pockets, resisting the urge to reach out and smack Levi's ass hard as he stood back up.

Levi handed the can to Eld, before bending over to pick up the long strip of fabric as well. Erwin closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, silently praying that Levi would stop teasing him. He was beginning to question if he was even able to make it through the after-party before pounding into Levi's ass.

Eld grinned, thanking Levi, and the pair held each other's eyes for a second. A second too long, Erwin thought annoyed. His palm was heated and tingling again, and he knew he was close to snapping and just taking Levi right there in that hallway.

Thankfully, Levi began walking again, stopping several paces away in front of his dressing room door.

"So, I'll see you at the after-party?" he asked Erwin innocently.

"Y-yeah." Erwin stammered, "S-sure."

Levi raised an eyebrow, it wasn't like Erwin to stammer. "Alright then." he stated simply, before turning the doorknob and letting himself into his room.

Erwin exhaled and was about to walk away when he heard Levi's voice.

"Shit. Fuck."

Hoping nothing was wrong, Erwin turned and came to stand in Levi's open doorway, making sure that no one had fucked around with his things or had caused him any problems. He couldn't tell from his voice how bad it might have been, Levi usually cursed aggressively under his breath at anything negative.

It turned out that Levi had just dropped his cell phone, and was in the process of bending over and picking it up. Sure that Erwin had left, he had bent over, legs straight, ass up, and was just reaching forwards for his phone when-

SMACK!

Levi cried out in surprise and jumped as Erwin's large hand smacked his ass teasingly. He was vaguely aware of the door closing behind Erwin as the larger man just took his wrists in one hand and guided Levi to lie, face-down, against the top of his dresser with the other.

"Erwin!" Levi moaned, then began to chuckle. "Stop. Not now."

"Do you have any idea how amazing your ass looks like this right now?" Erwin asked, his voice rough with arousal. He smacked Levi's ass again for emphasis, this time on the other cheek.

Levi jolted, moaning lewdly at Erwin's slap.

Erwin growled softly, holding Levi's wrists together with one hand and fighting his tie off from around his neck with the other. When he had finally pulled the loop loose enough to slip it off from around his neck, he pulled it off and slipped the tie around Levi's wrists instead, before tightening the tie again. Then he tied the ends together in a knot so that Levi wouldn't be able to break free so easily. Levi giggled as he felt the fabric kiss his skin, teasing him gently.

"Erwiiin." he moaned, laughing at how horny the blonde was for him. He had never been this dominant before. It amused Levi. Perhaps he had a flaw after all?

As Erwin tied him up, he ground his erection against Levi's ass, pressing the head of his cock towards Levi's ass crack through their clothing. Levi gasped at the contact, his back bowing gracefully as his head tilted upwards.

"Mmh, yes." Erwin growled.

With Levi's hands bound behind his back, resting just above his glorious ass, Erwin was confident that he wouldn't be able to squirm out of his position too much. He knelt behind Levi, beginning to press kisses to the thin metallic fabric covering his ass-cheeks. He moaned, the vibrations passing to Levi's body through his lips, and he smirked when he heard Levi moan softly in response. He slapped Levi's ass again, then pressed his lips to where his hand had just sharply stung. Levi cried out then gasped, his breath catching in his throat. He felt his erection being tightly held by the skintight leggings. His crotch was beginning to feel wet as he felt his coat begin to leak with large amounts of pre-cum. He gasped, lying his head against the dresser-top.

"Erwin," he gasped, "Holy fuck."

Erwin grabbed large handfuls of Levi's asscheeks, spreading them apart while still confined in the pants, before pressing his lips in the middle where he knew Levi's entrance was. He kissed him roughly, growling against his entrance and enjoying the way Levi's legs began to quiver on either sides of him. Levi moaned, his legs straightening as his body tensed up as a result of Erwin's actions.

Erwin pulled away, letting Levi catch his breath. Then he slapped his ass again, and again, before parting his cheeks and roughly kissing at his entrance again. He reached up between Levi's legs and began to fondle his balls through the leggings. The crotch of Levi's leggings were beginning to feel wet, even for Erwin. He smirked in perverted delight and pulled away, listening to how Levi moaned softly, small 'oh's and 'ah's of pleasure.

He ran a finger up the back of Levi's leg, following the dip in the back of his knee, then tracing up his thigh, coming around to hold the side of his body. He paused on his hip, then traced back down, reconsidering.

Levi whimpered. He shifted his legs, working some blood back into them, then tried to rub his body against the dresser-top. He wasn't sure what he was attempting to do, but any form of friction against his cock would feel good right about now.

Erwin smirked. He parted Levi's asscheeks in his hands again, beginning to kiss and bite at the crown of his ass. He indulged in Levi's soft cries for a moment, admiring the way his body jumped at the pressure of his teeth, then slapped his ass again.

He caught Levi's cheeks in his hands again and this time, he only held the fabric tightly. Before Levi could recover from the slap, he began pulling at the fabric, forcing it to come apart in his hands. Pressing with his fingertips, he forced the fabric to stretch thin until he could break through the fabric, tearing it apart with his bare hands. The fabric ripped with a loud groan of protest, and Erwin grinned stupidly in triumph at Levi's ass for a moment, before he realised he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Levi shifted his legs. His eyes - which Erwin couldn't see - were wide with shock. "Erwin!" He gasped, "The...these...leggings..."

Erwin's only reaction was to caress Levi's asscheck with the palm of his hand, slowly and softly, as if in a trance. He moaned softly, a low sound in the back of his throat, and began kissing Levi's ass again, starting off at the top of his crack and slowly beginning to suck and lick his way down to his entrance.

Levi's gasp of pleasure was caught in his throat. He made small whimpering noises, stretching up to stand on his tiptoes. He was forced to stay as he was, hands tied behind his back and bent over his vanity table with Erwin's face in his ass. And as he thought about how Erwin had him restrained, he realized he loved it.

Erwin beginning to suck on his balls broke Levi out of his thoughts. He gasped loudly, exhaling shakily, and nearly cumming from the sensation. Erwin had been kissing and licking down his crack, so he hadn't expected him to shove his head under his crotch and begin sucking him in other areas. His groin was slippery with his precum and Erwin's saliva, and he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming.

"Mmh," he moaned, "mmh, fuc-agh! Erwin!" He gasped, desperate to finally cum. His cock throbbed, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"What was that?" Erwin asked, his lips brushing against the inside of Levi's thigh as he spoke. He nipped him gently, then ran the tip of his nose through the fine hairs adorning Levi's thighs. "You want what?"

Levi blushed, Erwin so easily manipulated him into talking dirty. "Fuck my ass, Erwin." He begged, whining impatiently. He wiggled, giving Erwin the performance he wanted. "Now. Fuck me, please."

Erwin smirked, sitting up straight on his knees and taking advantage of his tall body. He grabbed Levi's hips and pulled him back towards himself, before licking up Levi's asscrack and plunging his tongue into his hole.

Levi cried out and immediately pulled away, but Erwin's fingers dug into his hips and held him in place. He moaned, his lips pressed firmly against Levi's entrance, his tongue busy wiggling inside.

Levi moaned, beginning to pant. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed. He thrashed slightly under Erwin's hold, his body reacting beyond his control.

"I'm gonna-" he gasped.

But suddenly Erwin pulled away and Levi was left unsatisfied, built up and then rejected. He gasped, then growled against the dresser-top.

"What the hell, Erwin?!" He cried out.

Erwin's only reply was to slap Levi's ass again. "You weren't wearing any underwear." He stated, his voice a gruff tone. Two of his fingers came to press inside Levi, before beginning to stretch him with quick, precise movements.

Levi's moan became a groan as Erwin began to finger him. His hair was sweaty and matted to his forehead, and he shook his head trying to clear his face.

Erwin brushed his hair off his face for him, having finally risen to his feet. Levi could hear him fumbling with his belt buckle as he continued his rhythm in Levi's ass. Boldly, Levi leaned back and ground his ass against Erwin's hip, moaning loudly as he felt Erwin's fingers tickle his insides.

Erwin groaned, his hand leaving his belt to grab a fistful of Levi's hair and pull gently. At the same time, Levi heard the sound of his belt hitting the ground, and his pants probably went down with it. He chuckled, his lips curving up in a smile, and he smirked at Erwin through the mirror above the vanity.

Erwin smirked in response, then removed his fingers from Levi's ass. He smacked him once more, his cheeks a delicate shade of pink now, before slamming his cock into him without warning, burying it up to the hilt.

Levi cried out loudly, his back arching and his head and chest rising. All the breath in his body was forced out as Erwin slammed in, and he struggle to catch his breath.

Erwin nearly came the moment he entered Levi's warm, wet hole. He paused, reaching down to undo the tie around Levi's wrists, then grabbed both of his hips in his hands.

"I'm gonna move now." He announced, letting Levi have some warning to catch his breath before he pulled him back by the hips at the same time he thrust his own hips forward and buried his cock into Levi again. He pulled back, setting a deep, slow rhythm, focusing on hitting Levi's prostate each time he penetrated him.

He watched him in the mirror carefully, making sure he wasn't going too hard or too fast. Levi's cheeks were a vibrant shade of pink, his eyes - when open - were glazed over with lust. His entire body had broken out in a light sheen of sweat. Erwin admired him, watching the way he gasped, grasping at the edges of the vanity table, and his thin lips parted with every thrust. He licked his lips, he wanted to press them against Levi's lips.

Levi's body had begun to droop as Erwin pounded into him, his quivering legs slowly giving out on him as his lithe body took the brunt of Erwin's force. Erwin paused, easily lifting Levi up and flipping him over onto his back on the dresser-top. He leaned him against the cool mirror, then slammed into him again, pinning Levi against the wall with his own frame.

Levi swooned, barely able to catch his breath. Erwin increased their pace after he placed Levi on the tabletop, slamming into him mercilessly. The torn leggings hung from where they had slipped down to, around Levi's ankles, which he had crossed behind Erwin's waist. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck, before initiating a messy kiss.

Erwin moaned into their kiss, glad to finally taste Levi's lips. Levi gasped, breaking their kiss to catch his breath with each thrust. He attempted to suck on Erwin's invading tongue, making slick, wet noises that were loud and popped in the room around them. Erwin chuckled, amused by Levi's seductions. He turned his head so Levi could nip and kiss his ear instead, giving him more chances to breath.

He blindly reached down and wrapped his fingers around Levi's member, smearing the precum down with a stroke of his thumb. Then he began pumping his hand around Levi's cock in time with his thrusts, watching the response of delight and embarrassment reflect on Levi's face. More...more...he fucked him harder, wrapping his arms around Levi's shoulders and holding him close to his body. More...the vanity banged loudly into the wall under them, but neither seemed to notice or care. More...his hand tightened around Levi's cock as his grip loosened with the amount of slickness that coated his erection. He stroked him faster, his own hips snapping as he continued pounding into him, taking him, claiming him, until finally - finally - they both groaned and came. Erwin closed his eyes as he came, his hot wet seed soaking Levi's insides. At the same time, Levi cried out, his body tensing up, then releasing as he came as well, Erwin's hand milking him until he was spent.

Levi collapsed against Erwin, breathing heavily. Erwin leaned against Levi, one hand coming up to hold the wall behind him so he wouldn't crush his smaller lover with his large frame. He immediately thought of the ring in its brown box in his own private dressing room, but figure he could ask once they were decently showered and dressed, somewhere romantic where he could confess to him his true feelings.

He ran his clean hand through Levi's hair and cradled him against his body, not yet wanting to pull out.

"Holy...fuck..." Levi gasped, "That was...amazing!"

Erwin smirked. "I'm glad." He replied, attempting to catch his breath as well. He had to physically unlock Levi's feet from around his waist to be able to stand up straight, but a thin shred of fabric caught his attention.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He mumbled, "I ripped it."

Levi burst into laughter. "I didn't plan on wearing them anymore anyways." He shrugged.

"But I liked them." Erwin pouted.

Levi smirked, then glanced at the leggings with a look of mild regret. "They were fairly comfortable though, once you got used to them."

Erwin let the garment go and wrapped his arms around Levi, holding him close, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Looks like I'll just have to ask Zackly for a whole lot more." He replied, teasingly.


End file.
